


but there's so much more that we could do

by orphan_account



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Community: tweendom_anon, Multi, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demi interrupts her with a "What! Sel, are you kidding, I would take anything to get me out of this hell of boredom. And my own private porn movie? Can't go wrong with that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	but there's so much more that we could do

"God, this is so boring. Why can't I just sleep like everyone else in the mornings?" Demi asks, through the screen.

Selena laughs a little. "Don't whine, darling, some of us have to get up early and, you know, work. I notice you're still in your pajamas, so, yep, you can't talk."

Demi pouts and Selena suddenly wants to be by her best friend's side, watching movies and eating pickles and possibly catching that pout in her own lips to make it go away. She's about to touch the screen when David comes in the room, interrupting her movement.

"Hey Mizz G, what are you doing here?" he smiles, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I know we're one and the same and all, but this is my dressing room."

Selena hears Demi gasp and say something about David stealing their song. At that David grins cockily, saying "Didn't see you there, Dems", over Demi's fake outrage sounds. He then picks Selena up like she weighs nothing and sits down on her chair, settling Selena in his lap while both girls laugh.

"I'm so jealous, you guys, how come you're not on tour with me? I need something to keep me entertained," Demi says.

"Well, I remember how we kept you entertained last time," David says, wiggling his eyebrows in a subjective manner that makes Demi crack up and Selena blush. "Wanna do that again?" he asks, and immediately starts kissing Selena's neck, while Selena squirms a little.

"David, don't, Demi doesn't want to see us make out-"

But Demi interrupts her with a "What! Sel, are you kidding, I would take anything to get me out of this hell of boredom. And my own private porn movie? Can't go wrong with that."

David laughs and says "Right on," winking at Demi on camera before sneaking a hand in Selena's shirt, caressing her belly in slow circles. Selena still protests a little, but Demi and David both use convincing arguments ("Sel, I miss you so much, girl, I want to see you" in Demi's case, and a skilled hand cupping her breast for David) and soon she's taking off her shirt, lying back on David's chest and turning her head to kiss him.

"You're beautiful, guys," Demi says, sounding a little breathless. Hearing her starting to get excited makes Selena both horny and a little angry, because it's just not fair that she can never be with Demi. So she bites down on David's lip a little, letting him take care of her anger, and he groans. "Did she do that thing with her teeth?" Demi asks, and David nods, grinning without stopping his kisses. Selena feels kind of hot at the thought that Demi knows her so well, that she has a way of making Demi excited without even touching her.

When David's hand start to get down, unbuttoning her jeans and sneaking inside, she looks right into Demi's eyes and says "Touch yourself". David stops kissing her shoulder for a second, looking interested in Demi's reaction. Demi breathes quickly for a second before silently bringing her hand down her pajama pants, her face opening up a little when she seems to hit a particular spot. "That's cheating, Dems, we don't see anything" David says, a laugh in his voice - but he sounds a little more breathless than usual. Demi raises an eyebrow and gets on her knees, dropping her pants in one motion. She has a little expression of "So there" when she looks back at the camera and slowly fingers herself, opening her mouth and licking her lips slowly. Selena wants to put her head between Demi's thighs and replace her fingers with her tongue a lot, and she moans a bit, which puts a satisfied smile on Demi's face.

"Enjoying the show, Sel? Don't let me stop your own porn movie, though. I feel you could make a career out of it." Right on cue, David's fingers flick on her clit, and he rolls his hips from under her, reminding him of his presence with she feels his cock moving against her ass. "Come on, guys, don't leave me hanging here, take off your fucking pants too." Selena shivers a little when she hears Demi cursing, unused to her talking dirty like that. (She guesses words are more necessary when you're not actually touching each other.)

She stands up, taking off her pants in front of the camera. David removes his too, still sitting down. His cock seems really hard, bopping up and down. She can't resist kneeling down between his thighs and licking it a little. "Yeah, baby, suck him off, show him what you can do with your tongue," she hears Demi say. It sends a jolt through her, and she thinks she's going to come just from Demi's words. She takes all of David in her mouth, moving around him. David starts pushing into her a little, like he can't control himself anymore, and he says "Dirty talk, huh? You like that? That's a new one."

"Yeah, Henrie, you should be thanking me and my incredible sex advice," Demi says. Selena almost chokes, wanting to laugh with her mouth full of David. "Tell me how it feels, David," Demi says, and Selena hears a little jealousy in her words.

"It feels so good, Dems, you have no idea. She's sucking and - using her tongue right on the tip-" Selena moves faster, harder, making it her personal goal to stop him from talking, "- and she uses her teeth just a little, and her hands are all over my cock, and-"

"Are you going to come, Henrie?"

"I-" and Selena looks up at him, and his eyes are closed, and he's probably about to-

"Because I want you to fuck her before you do."

Demi's words make Selena moan. David pushes her off gently, breathing hard. "You heard her," he says. She smirks a little at him, before she sits back down on him, facing the computer. She's happily surprised to see that Demi is completely naked now, touching her breasts slowly. Selena spreads her legs wide, wiggling her ass a bit, feeling David's moan as his cock touches her. "Selena, please," David says in a voice almost choked.

"You want to feel her around you, huh, Henrie? All warm and tight and wet..." Demi says, and David groans as he enters her quickly, pushing hard into her. Selena gasps and closes her eyes for a second - he feels so good, filling her up completely. She opens her eyes soon, though, because Demi made a small noise when David got into her, and she wants to see this. She moves slowly at first, going up and down on David's cock. "You like the show?" she says, trying to make it come out dirty, but it mostly sounds loving. Demi smiles and touches herself, her thumb making rounds on her clit while her two fingers are going in and out of her.

"Touch yourself, baby," Demi says, "pretend it's me." So Selena does, riding David at the same time. "He feels good, doesn't he? All hot and big and hard... squeeze your pussy around him..." Selena does, and David groans, going even deeper, it seems. He brings him hands around her, caressing her breasts, grazing his nails on her skin, which hurts a little but feels good at the same time. "Make her come, David, I want to see her face when she does," Demi says, half-moaning, and Selena locks her eyes on hers as David goes faster, harder, and suddenly Selena see stars, crying out, riding the wave of her orgasm as David grips her tightly, and she sees Demi doing the same, her fingers moving faster until she stills with her mouth open and a look of ecstasy on her face, and David fills her whole with his come, and she's feeling so many things at the same time she thinks she might explode.

She lies back on David, his hands caressing her lightly, his cock still moving a little inside her. She waits for their breaths to even out, watching Demi's breasts rise up with her own breathing. She feels hyperaware of everything - how David's cock is still right there where it hits this incredible spot inside her, how Demi's sheets are probably all wet and her fingers all tasty. Then Demi smiles and thanks them both, saying that she needs to go, "but I can't wait to be bored again". And Selena kisses David, slowly, thinking that soon Demi'll be back and they'll get to do it all again.


End file.
